This disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor package in which multiple semiconductor chips are stacked.
With rapid development of an electronics industry and user needs, electronic devices are more miniaturized and have higher capacity and more functions. Therefore, semiconductor packages used for the electronic devices are required to be more miniaturized and to have higher capacity and more functions. Accordingly, a semiconductor package including multiple semiconductor chips is required. However, when multiple semiconductor chips are included in one semiconductor package, a thickness and/or area of the semiconductor package is increased and thus, a volume of the semiconductor package is increased and a length of an electrical path is increased in the semiconductor package. Therefore, a characteristic of the semiconductor package is deteriorated.